


I’ll always be here for you

by SlutForHimbos



Series: Giving Rainbow characters love :) [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ace needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thermite is happy to supply, ace is also lowkey having a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForHimbos/pseuds/SlutForHimbos
Summary: After Kali and Ash’s fight, Ace thinks on his relationship with Thermite
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Series: Giving Rainbow characters love :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199393
Kudos: 5





	I’ll always be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though I should make it more obvious that Ace is my favorite. I just love writing about this lovely man

Although Ace didn't personally see the fight, he knew it had been bad. He knew that Kali was in the wrong, but so was Ash for the way she reacted. He’s been told by several others about how it went down, and how it had caused a huge split with everyone. He was obviously on Kali’s side, why wouldn't he be? He had no reason to worry, if Kali decided they were done with Rainbow, he would go back to Nighthaven with them.

At least, that was his first though. For some reason, Ace foolishly believed Thermite would join him. But now in their shared room, he was truly thinking about everything, and what might happen between him and his boyfriend. Obviously, Jordan would be on Ash's side, and even if Rainbow started to break apart, he would never go with him to Nighthaven. 

Håvard couldn't imagine a scenario where him and Jordan aren't together, but maybe this was enough to end things? He has already heard his fair share of arguments around base, people being split on who they agreed with. What would he even do without Jordan? He still had his fans, but they wouldn't fill the void that would be left of him. He couldn't picture himself going back home, to his mother and village without the love of his life. There was a part of Ace that didnt think that would happen; Jordan wouldn't end things because of something so trivial.

He was most definitely overthinking it. Everything would be fine, Jordan would get back from the medbay, joke about how hard Aruni punches, and they'll go about their day as if nothing bad had ever happened. At least, that's what he would tell himself if he were in the right headspace. As of now, he could only think about how their relationship is over, and Jordan will be back any second to kick him out of their- no, his room. All the stress was getting to him, with the fight, the rambling thoughts and the fear that is gnawing at him. The tears started coming without warning, and the sobs followed next. He was shaking all over as he tried to hold back the sounds he was making, biting his hand harder than he would like. 

~~~~~~

Being told he had a bruised check wasn't exactly the news he wanted today, but Thermite had to consider himself lucky. Nothing was broken, and it would be better in just a few months. Besides, Aruni had apologized more than what was needed, and she genuinely seemed guilty. He had already been told what to do by Doc, and he decided against going to the cafeteria, simply due to the events of earlier. He didn't really want to get himself thrown into the mix, and it was already obvious whose side he was going to take. Besides, someone would probably bring up his relationship with Ace and if he actually is on Ash’s side, and make this whole thing out into something else. 

Walking into their room, there were a lot of things he was expecting. Ace cooking something, scrolling through god knows what on his phone, or even taking a nap. What he was not expecting, was to see him crying- no, sobbing on their bed. It took Jordan a second to actually process what was going on, before he walked over to help. Håvard was shaking all over, and his breathing was extremely uneven. Hell, he didn't even seem to acknowledge that Jordan was there, much less getting on the bed with him. He had dealt with people going through things like this before, and always seemed to know how to help, mostly because he used to have moments like this himself. 

Gently putting his hand on the taller man's back, Jordan first set to getting Ace back to breathing right. Rubbing Håvard’s back and offering him some comforting words seem to be doing the trick. Eventually, Håvard’s breathing started to even out, the tears not fully stopping, but he seemed to have greatly calmed down. He was now crying into Jordans shoulder, no doubt running his shirt with tears and snot, but that's a problem for a later time.

“Hey, there you are. Take deep breaths for me, okay?” Jordan felt Håvard nod his head, while he continued to keep his arms wrapped around him, now pressing kisses to his neck. “Håvard, sugar, can you tell me what's going on? If I want to help, I need to know what buggin’ ya.” Jordan felt Ace’s grip on him tighten so slightly, almost as if he was scared to share what was going with him. He could brush it off, but it’s not often that Ace has moments like these, which could only mean it's something serious. 

Lifting his head, Håvard let out a shaky breath, and began telling Jordan all that was on his mind. He kept his grip tight on Jordan’s jacket, occasionally rubbing the material between his fingers ever so slightly; a habit he had picked up since they started dating. Jordan didn't say much, but he was hanging onto every word as if his life depended on it. By the end of Ace’s explanation, he was still crying but seemed to have calmed down almost completely. 

“Oh, sugar, you don’t have to worry about that,” Cupping Håvard’s face in his hands, forcing the man to look at him, Jordan offered him a reassuring smile,”I won’t go to Nighthaven with you, but I can’t imagine ending things over something so simple. Maybe I can take you to Texas?” That earned a small chuckle out of Ace.”I could teach you how to barbecue? Or, you could take me to Norway, and let me freeze my ass off?” Ace laughed harder at that, Jordan wasn't built for the snow, and he could only imagine how the Texan would handle Norway in general, let alone its winters.

“Look, Håvard, what I’m saying is I love you. I would never let something like this end things. Even if they try to put us against each other, I would do anything to stay with you. I’ll always be here for you, through thick and thin” Leaning forward, Jordan pressed a kiss to Håvard’s forehead, still rubbing circles on his back. Maybe it was because he was overwhelmed at the moment, or because he hadn't heard such a sincere thing ever come from Jordan, Ace couldn't help but cry again, but this time it clearly wasn't sad.

“And I love you, too. I would spend this life and the next with you, Jordan.” Håvard leaned forward and kissed Jordan on the lips, which the other fiercely returned. Hands still all over each other, the two collapsed into the bed, still kissing one another and holding each other close. Eventually, Ace stopped crying, and instead choose to curl into Jordan’s chest, and drift off to sleep. Jordan followed suit, after pressing one more kiss on top of Håvard’s head.


End file.
